


Unkind

by Sollux_Kleinman



Series: Conman/Kleinphy AUs [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Burns, Crying, Fighting, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hero!Jared, HeroxVillain, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Soap, Stockholm Syndrome, Superheroes, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain!Connor, conman, flames, hero - Freeform, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman, slight blood, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Hero!Jared and Villain!Connor Short Story (Based on a prompt I saw)





	1. Capture

Jared stared up at his eyes. Those cold, harsh, snake-like eyes. He absolutely despised them. Staring up was all Jared really could do as his nemesis pinned him to the freezing concrete floor, holding a knife sharp enough to kill without the victim even knowing they were hit. Jared hated not being able to move, not knowing what the other was going to do next.

"I'm not going to kill you, you can relax." The other said, soothingly almost. So, what's your name?"

"My name?" Jared repeated, going tense as he felt the cold metal of the knife gently caress his jaw.

"Yes, you don't expect me to believe your real name is Insanely?" He chuckled teasingly, his knife catching a tear that had escaped onto Jared's cheek. "We all have our superficial names, as if my parents named me Eclipse." 

"I'm not telling you my name." Jared said dryly, trying to gain at least some of his dignity.

"I'll tell you mine if that'll help." The other leaned down so his lips were just brushing Jared's ear, making the boy shiver slightly. "I'm Connor."

"I'm not telling you my name!" Jared had had enough and squirmed, trying to break free before he felt the knife press harder against his throat, drawing just the slightest of blood.

"It's okay, I understand." Connor clicked his tongue. "You're just not used to me yet. Don't worry, soon enough you'll get used to me." With that, Connor climbed off of Jared, gesturing to his lackeys.

"You don't have to worry about him giving you too much trouble, his powers have been taken away." Connor winked at Jared, showing him the necklace he had in his hand. The very source of Jared's power. "Besides, I think he took a bad enough beating today when we scuffled, hm?"

Jared was definitely covered in bruises and scrapes from their fight, there might've even been a broken rib. However, he refused to show any weakness as he peeled himself off of the floor and was taken away to a cell.

He was visited several hours later by Connor, who had a tray of food in his hand.

"Figured you'd be hungry." Connor set the tray down on Jared's bed. Jared eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Jared didn't dare touch it.

"If I wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be as painless as poison." Connor snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at Jared. "Now, eat."

"I don't want to." Jared said stubbornly, at this point he was just refusing everything Connor wanted him to do just to piss him off.

"Jesus fucking Christ, fine." Connor shoved the tray to the side so he could sit down on the bed. Jared tried to scoot away, but before he could Connor caught his wrist, pulling him closer.

"It's a wonder how I caught you." Connor breathed, leaning close to Jared. Jared tried to tug his arm away, but was no match. Not without his powers. "You don't have to worry, you will be taken care of here, you will be safe here, you won't have to fight all those horrible people anymore." Connor's free hand rose to gently pet Jared's cheek. Jared clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I would never be unkind to you." Connor murmured.

"Taking people against their will is unkind." Jared growled. Connor's eyes sharped as his grip tightened on Jared's wrist.

"Making people fall in love with you and not loving them back is unkind." He snapped. Jared's eyes flew open as he twisted away from Connor, snarling.

"I will never love you. Never."


	2. Open Up

    Connor paused, just watching Jared carefully for a second before gripping Jared's hands tightly and bringing them closer as he breathed in Jared's face.

    "That wasn't very nice of you." Connor cooed. "I think you need to make it up to me." Jared didn't dare look at him, he kept his eyes trained to the ground.

    "Now how can I teach you not to say such mean things?" Connor wondered aloud, tilting his head slightly. An idea seemed to flicker in his eyes as he stood up, still gripping Jared's hands tightly. "Come with me." He ordered, not that Jared had much choice as he was dragged out of the cell and down the hall.

    Now, Jared had expected to walk into some sort of torture chamber, or hell, even Connor's bedroom, he didn't know what Connor wanted from him. However, Connor had lead him to a bathroom. 

    "Take a seat." Connor said, letting go of Jared's wrist. Jared took a seat on the toilet, carefully watching Connor, who had begun to dig through a cabinet.

    "Here we go!" Connor pulled out something that Jared couldn't quite see and began unwrapping it, when he was finished, he held up the item.

    A soap bar.

    Jared had a small flashback to swearing as a child.

   "Open up." Connor instructed, holding the bar just inches from Jared's face. Jared turned away and covered his mouth. Connor could capture him, he could even beat him up if he wanted to, but no way in hell was he going to humiliate Jared like this. 

    Connor frowned, frustrated by Jared's disobedience, and grabbed the boy's jaw, turning it back to face him.

    "Perhaps you didn't hear me right, I said open up." Connor warned coldly, before making his  voice smooth again. "You said some not nice things to me, I just need to teach you a lesson." Jared kept his mouth firmly clamped shut, glaring at Connor.

    "Fine. I didn't want to do this, but if you insist." Connor sighed and stepped away, shutting his eyes and concentrating. 

    Oh shit, he was doing one of his spells.

    Jared stood up and tried to bolt, but was quickly met with invisible energy that shoved him back onto the sit. Unwillingly, his jaw fell open.

   "There, was that so difficult?" Connor asked as he shoved the bar of soap into Jared's mouth before the spell wore off. Jared's taste buds were instantly invaded with disgusting, lavender-scented soap. He choked slightly, trying to get it out of his mouth as Connor kept his jaw shut with one hand.

    "Spit it out and I'll break your hands." Connor eyed him smugly. Jared didn't make eye contact, it's not like it would help him in this situation anyway. Finally, after several minutes, Connor smoothed out Jared's hair and purred to him, "You can take it out now." Jared instantly spat out the bar into Connor's hand and tried to wipe his tongue on his shirt, that disgusting taste lingered.

    "Maybe next time you won't say such disrespectful things." Connor leaned against the opposite wall, enjoying watching Jared try to get the awful taste from his mouth. 

    "Fuck off." Jared spat at him. Connor cocked an eyebrow at him, as if asking if he wanted the soap again. Jared shrank down, just wishing he was back in the cell again. "When I get my powers back-"

   "Ah yes, cause your powers did you so good last time." Connor smirked, walking over to Jared, who flinched as Connor cupped his cheek. "You were no match for me even when you had your powers, remember? You lost."

    Jared clenched his jaw angrily, swatting Connor's hand away from his face. The boy quickly returned his hand, smoothing the back of his hand over Jared's cheek.

   "You don't need to be upset, baby." Connor said softly. Jared tensed when he was called baby. "You've come closer than anyone else ever has, you did good."

    Jared, with everything that had happened that day, almost relaxed into Connor's touch. He'd been beat up and had been told awful things about himself the moment he arrived, it was nice to hear praise. 

    "Yes, good boy." Connor assured him as Jared pressed his cheek into his hand. He continued to gently pet Jared and give him praises.

    "You'll like it here, I promise."


	3. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, another chapter so soon? Idk, I couldn’t sleep.

    There was definitely something to be said about power and pleasure, any moron could inflict pain. Though pain had it's uses, it certainly wasn't this. Connor all but had Jared melting into his touch as he lead Jared back to his bedroom, a stunning, large room that he had prepared just for Jared. 

    "You poor thing, just relax." Connor soothed and Jared laid in his lap on the bed. He gently rubbed at the boy's muscles, smoothing out the knots. "You must be so tired."

   Humans were never designed to fight pleasure. To make someone that loathed you melt into your hands... it was intoxicating.

    Jared let out a low whine in response, it seemed as though fighting had been completely drained from him as he laid limp in Connor's lap. 

    "Hush, baby, sleep." Connor hummed, and soon enough, he felt the boy relax, his breathing going even.

    Connor simply watched the boy sleep for a couple of minutes, lightly outlining Jared's muscles with the tips of his fingers. 

    He still couldn't believe he had his nemesis sprawled out before him on the bed, peacefully sleeping. He looked... cute. Connor swore he was almost in love with him.

    Sure, Connor hadn't convinced the boy to tell him his name yet, but he couldn't help but feel that a sort of bond had formed between them. Soon the boy would learn his place and they'd live happily, but for now, he still needed to be taught lessons.

    Connor smiled and curled up around the boy, spooning him and soon falling asleep himself.

    Connor woke up to a hand in face as Jared pushed away from him, stumbling off the bed in the process.

    "What the fuck did you do to me?" Jared asked in horror, backing away from the bed.

    "Hey, I didn't do anything, you willingly came and let me touch you." Connor rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Now, I'm still tired, come back to bed." He held his arms open.

    "No!" Jared refused, storming over to the door and pulling at it, only to find it unlocked. Connor let out a frustrated sigh and laid back down, trying to get a least a little more shut eye before Jared continued his fit.

    "Let me out!" Jared walked over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a pillow, hitting him with it. "I want out!" He began to swing at him again but before it hit Connor, he caught the pillow with his hand and tossed it to the side. 

    Connor sat up against the headboard and watched Jared for a second. "I'll make you a deal, I'll let you out, hell, you can wander my house as much as you'd like, but only if you tell me your name." He purred.

    Jared considered this for a second, on one hand, he would get a chance to hopefully escape, but on the other hand, he'd be doing something that would benefit Connor.

     "It's..." Jared hesitated. "Jared. Jared Kleinman." He finally decided, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

    Connor's eyes softened, the name suited the boy. "Okay, Jared." He would most definitely be using his name often. "Let's hold up my end of the deal, hm?" Connor climbed off of the bed and walked over to the door, producing a key from somewhere on his body. He unlocked the door for Jared and held it open for him.

    "There you go." Connor hummed. Jared eyed him suspiciously before stepping out into the hallway. Jared couldn't help but feel that Connor was oddly okay with this.

    Connor watched Jared step into the hallway, the poor boy looked almost frightened. He wondered what cruel government would send such a timid boy after him, Jared was just too small and too afraid to do any real damage to Connor. 

    As Jared walked away, Connor wasn't worried at all. In fact, he had prepared for Jared to freely wander the house. If they were going to have a good relationship Jared had to have some freedoms. 

    Jared walked through the empty halls, looking for any sort of window and checking every door he came across. There wasn't much to see, every door he had opened so far had been either a closet or a bedroom.

    Jared opened another door to find it was the bathroom from earlier. He shivered and quickly shut the door, walking away briskly. 

    Finally, Jared came upon a door that seemed rather important, as it had two men standing guard out front. Jared stepped forward, edging towards the door when he was stopped by one of the guards.

    "Sorry, you don't have permission to go in here." The man said firmly. 

    "No, you see I-" Jared started.

    "Your don't have permission." The guard repeated blankly, there was clearly no arguing with him. 

    Jared wandered around some more, finding absolutely nothing of interest to him. It seemed Connor was more prepared than he had originally thought. Soon, he found himself back at Connor's bedroom, as Connor seemed to be the only one that was allowed to access anything.

    "Back so soon?" Connor asked, looking up from the desk, where he was clearly working on something. 

    "A lot of the doors are sealed off to me." Jared told him, walking over and hoping to get a glance at what Connor was working on.

    "Yes, I'm afraid so, you're not quite fully trained yet." Connor said simply. Jared felt his face heat up.

    "Trained? Like a dog?" He said bitterly, crossing his arms.

   "If you want to think of it that way, sure." Connor smirked, holding up the paper he'd been working on. "I made a list of things you need to learn." Jared snatched it out of his hands, clenching his jaw as he began to read the list.

    "Less of a temper, more responsive?" Jared read aloud. "What the hell?" Jared blushed as he began to crumple up the paper. Connor caught his wrist, quickly tugging away the paper.

“This is why temper is on the list.” Connor muttered, trying to smooth the paper out.

“Shut up! You don’t get to control me, okay? Shut up!” Jared stormed off.


	4. Kiss

    "Kiss."

    "No."

    "I said kiss."

    "And I said no."

    Connor frowned, frustrated with Jared. The boy sat across from him at the table, eating dinner. Connor leaned his head on his hands, watching Jared, trying to figure the boy out. What was he doing wrong? He rewarded Jared when he did as he was told, and he punished him when he did something bad, so why weren't they making any progress?

    "C'mon, I just want a kiss." Connor purred, reaching over to Jared's plate and tugging it away. Jared watched his plate slide out of his reach and seemed to consider what he wanted to do. 

    Slowly, Jared leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Connor's. Connor instantly melted into the kiss, cupping the back of Jared's head, but Jared stayed stiff and hesitant. After a second, Jared pulled away and Connor gave him back his food. 

    Connor had gotten his kiss, yet it wasn't right. What was he missing?

    That night, Connor brought Jared back to their room to sleep. However, when Connor had crawled into the bed, Jared refused to get in next to him.

"What's wrong, you were just fine sleeping with me last night!" Connor groaned, sitting up on the bed and waiting for Jared to get in next to him.

"That's because, because," Jared tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing, now come here." Connor ordered.

"God no." Jared shook his head and stood there, glaring at Connor.

"Fine. Sleep on the floor for all I care." Connor huffed, switching the light off and pulling the covers over himself. Even though he'd slept alone for years, he still felt freezing cold without Jared curled up next to him. Connor heard Jared lay down on the floor, curling into a ball. No doubt the boy was probably just as cold as Connor was.

Good. Serves him right.

Connor woke up to hear crying. He sat up, stumbling to find Jared in the blackness.

"Jared?" Connor said softly, reaching out in the dark and taking a hold of the boy. The boy was so far out it he didn't even object to Connor pulling him up into the bed.

"What's the matter, baby?" Connor smoothed, stroking Jared's hair. He had Jared settling in his lap now, the smaller boy clung hard to Connor, refusing to let go.

"I-I had a nightmare." Jared hiccuped, tears soaking into Connor's pajama shirt. Connor pressed a kiss to the top of Jared's head.

"Well, you don't have to worry, you're safe." Connor told him, his voice soft and silky. Jared didn't reply, he just plucked his head off of Connor's shoulder and stared at him for a second in the darkness. Connor's breathing perked up as he watched Jared carefully.

After a second, Jared leaned forward and connected their lips. Instantly, Connor's whole body began to tingle with a new feeling. Jared's kiss was sloppy and tired, yet it was much much better than any of the kisses Connor had previously received from the boy.

As Connor gently kissed back, he began to wonder why this one was so much better than the others, when it struck him.

Jared had initiated this kiss.

So, when Jared starts it, it's better? Connor considered this for a second. 

Maybe he'd have to stop the training for now.


	5. The Necklace

    Jared woke up the next morning being spooned by Connor. This time, he didn't resist, he didn't yell or throw a fit, he just laid there. Jared was tired of fighting, all it got him was harsh bruises and less food. 

    Rubbing his forehead, Jared tried to remember his nightmare from the previous night. What on Earth had been so bad that he had willingly crawled into Connor's bed? Was it a fluke or should Jared be worried?

    Behind him, Connor shifted and pressed a kiss to the back of Jared's neck.

    "I see you're awake." He hummed. "You're being such a good boy, you didn't even wake me up this morning." Jared shivered at the praise, shutting his eyes tightly. He shouldn't like this. Connor was a terrible person. He harmed Jared and took away his powers. 

    A lightbulb went off in Jared's head, he had an idea.

    "So quiet, that's not like you." Connor began to nibble on Jared's ear. "What's into you this morning?"

    If Connor was so nice when he was docile, would he gradually start to trust Jared more? Maybe he could steal back his necklace...

    A sharp nip to his ear brought Jared out of his daydream.

    "You answer when I ask you a question." Connor snapped.

    "Sorry." Jared breathed. He'd better keep up his game. "I-I don't know."

    "I bet it was that scary dream you had last night." Connor purred, kissing to where he had drawn blood on Jared's ear. "Poor thing, you were so scared, but don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what."

    Jared fought the urge to tell him he didn't need protection.

    "Hm, let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" Connor sat up and stretched.

    In two weeks, Jared was able to convince Connor he had fallen head over heels for him. Everything Connor wanted, Jared gave to him. 

    "Jared, you've been much better lately." Connor purred one night as they were cuddled up on the couch, a movie chosen by Connor playing in the background.

    "Better?" Jared asked, fingers trailing over Connor's stomach.

    "More... obedient, loving." Connor replied, smiling down at Jared. "There's been no need to punish you at all." 

    "Well, I love you, Connor." Jared smiled back at him. Connor watched him silently for a second.

    "I love you too, Jared." He mumbled.

    Connor wasn't as convinced of Jared's love as it seemed. He was... too obedient, too loving. Connor had expected quite a fight every step of the way in forcing Jared to love him, surely Jared's feelings couldn't have just flicked on so quickly? So, he watched Jared carefully, just to make sure.

    Jared fell asleep in Connor's lap as the movie played, Connor let him sleep long after the movie had finished.

    Jared had been given more access to the rooms as a reward for being nice. He decided to check out all the rooms he couldn't enter before.

    There was a study room with plans drawn up for future attacks on the city, not that that mattered much to Jared if he was trapped in here.

    How long had Jared been here? He hadn't been keeping track. Weeks? Months?

    The next room be entered made him freeze excitedly.

    It was his necklace, locked up, and guarded by two of Connor's henchmen. 

    Would Connor just let him get near the necklace? Sure, it was surrounded by guards, but surely Connor must not think Jared has gone completely weak for him yet?

    Frankly, Jared didn't even care at that point. He just needed his necklace, then he could escape. 

    That night, long after Connor had fallen asleep, Jared made plans in head. He had looked at the room as thoroughly as he could without bringing suspicion to himself and decided he would steal the necklace tomorrow. Sure, it was a little short-notice, but Jared was itching to be free of this place.

    Behind him, Connor tugged Jared closer to his body.

    Even that made Jared's blood boil. He needed to get out and that necklace was the key. When the guards changed shifts the next day, Jared would strike. 

    Jared fiddled around the room five minutes before the guards were due to switch. He pretended to stare intensely at a painting of a tree while the guards marched past him into the hall. Before the next set of guards stomped in, Jared ran to the glass box holding his necklace and smashed it on the floor, snatching it from the glass shards. He didn't care if he cut his hand a bit, he had his way out now.

    Jared slid the necklace over his head, practically sobbing with relief. He hadn't even realize he had been freezing until the heat swarmed through his veins once more. Behind him, Jared suddenly heard slow, deliberate clapping.

    "Have you had fun, my bad boy?" Jared turned around to see Connor, eyes lit with fury. "Did you think I wouldn't get suspicious when you all of sudden started liking me?"

    Jared's mouth felt dry.

    "Take it off now and you won't be punished as bad."


	6. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this mini story :)

"No." Jared stood his ground, even if he was shaking slightly.

Connor's fists clenched as he seemed to think this over, "Last chance, Jared."

"I said no!" Jared raised his hands, a jet of flames being sent at Connor, who was able to block them just in time, but not without a small burn to his hands.

Jared could see the absolute rage and fury in Connor's eyes. Still, Jared was not going to back down from his only chance to escape.

Connor sent a force of energy Jared's way, pushing Jared back into the wall. Hard. He tumbled to the ground and forced himself to stand up.

"Just when I thought I had taught you some damn respect." Connor clicked his tongue, walking over to Jared. "I expect we'll have to completely start over."

"That's only if you can catch me." Jared hissed, throwing a punch. Sure, it wasn't exactly professional, but he didn't really care about professionalism at the moment.

It hit Connor square in the jaw, making the boy scream as it burned his flesh. Jared hadn't even realized his hands were still hot from the flames.

Well, he was definitely going to use that to his advantage.

Jared grabbed Connor's arm, scorching the skin there as well. Connor writhed and smacked Jared across the face, but Jared held on tight.

"That's enough!" Connor yelled and suddenly his hands were removed from Connor and he was on his knees on the floor. He struggled for a second before going limp.

Connor stared down at him with big eyes, panting. "You got me pretty good there." He chuckled, inspecting the wound on his arm.

Jared was silent.

"Nothing to say, pretty boy?" Connor leaned a hand down and ran it through Jared's hair. His fingers curled cruelly and yanked Jared's head to the ground. "Apologize."

Jared looked up at him blankly.

Connor began to grind Jared's face into the ground, "You're only making this more difficult for yourself, Jared." He hummed. "Honestly, you could be happy here if you just cooperated."

Jared bit his tongue, feeling his skin heat up with his temper.

"I could never be happy with you." He said bitterly.

"Bullshit. That's bullshit, Jared." Connor raised Jared's head up and pushed back into the floor. "You let me coddle you, you let me kiss you, do you not remember that? Hell, you once kissed me yourself. Some part of you loves me, Jared."

Ah hell no.

Flames erupted from Jared, knocking Connor over, and not without some serious burns as well. 

Jared shakily stood up, carefully making his way over to Connor, who looked like he was floating in and out of consciousness. 

"Jared." Connor reached a hand up, trying to grasp the fabric of Jared's shirt. Jared rolled his eyes.

"See ya later, asshole." Jared stepped over Connor and began to head to the door. Behind him, he heard gently sobs.

"Jared, Jared, come back, I love you."

Jared reached the door and snorted, "Fuck you." He slammed the door behind himself.


End file.
